


Likelihood

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [125]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Confused Tony Stark, Dreamsharing, Dreamwalking, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Pining, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26329786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: The dreams started about a month ago. They weren’t every night, but sometimes, Tony would wake up remembering cool lips on his own, long fingers through his hair, and a lithe, pale body wrapped around him; holding him close like he never wanted to let go.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [125]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/359723
Comments: 39
Kudos: 482





	Likelihood

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Oh look some more pining. No one is god damn shocked XD~~

The dreams started about a month ago. They weren’t every night, but sometimes, Tony would wake up remembering cool lips on his own, long fingers through his hair, and a lithe, pale body wrapped around him; holding him close like he never wanted to let go.

Tony hadn’t expected to make friends with Loki when he joined the Revengers, but the guy was alright. He was _better_ than alright, if Tony was being honest. He was smart and funny and they got along perfectly.

They were friends, and yeah, Loki was attractive, but so were a lot of Tony’s other friends, it didn’t mean he had dreams about them.

Sex dreams, maybe. But these weren’t sex dreams (well, not all the time) these were dating dreams. He was dating Loki, in his dreams.

And what was worse was that Tony was starting to wonder what it would be like to kiss and date Loki in real life.

But, kissing a receptive and all but _pining_ Loki in his dreams was a far cry from the aloof and smirking mage in reality. Loki probably wouldn’t stab him, but Tony could imagine being pushed away roughly before Loki wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

So, likelihood of a real-life kiss followed by a date and some sex? Low.

At least, Tony had thought so.

And maybe it was the dreams colouring his real-life interactions, but one day he came into the lab to find Loki already there. It was the setting of so many of his dreams and when Loki turned to him, he actually smiled.

Tony walked over to the mage and stood beside him, in touching distance and looked up at him.

“Hey Lokes,” he said quietly.

A dozen dreams would end in dates, a few more would end in sex, but they all started with a kiss.

And, despite it not being a dream, despite them _not_ being a couple or anything like that, Loki suddenly did exactly what his dream-self would do. He bent down and pressed his lips to Tony’s.

Tony’s eyes went wide and he stiffened, not from rejection but from _shock_. He wasn’t sleeping, he _knew_ he wasn’t sleeping but Loki had just kissed him.

Yet, before his brain could properly reboot from the surprise, Loki was pulling back, horror and panic on his face. 

“No,” he whispered.

And that single word made Tony’s brain kickstart, it also made him leap down an avenue he’d never considered before; but Loki was a dreamwalker, he was _magic_ and, in the dreams, it was always Loki making the moves and directing what was happening. Tony was just an unconscious participant going with the flow and smiling at Loki with warmth and love.

Tony felt like the world had tipped upside down.

“Were you… were you _dreaming_ about me?”

Loki’s skin, if possible, paled further. “You knew of them?”

“I was _in_ them,” Tony answered, still trying to absorb that fact. The monumental nature of it. He probably should have used tact or avoided the whole thing, but he blurted it before he could think of any cushioning. “Are you in love with me?”

Loki cringed and wouldn’t look at Tony. He wet his lips, and when he spoke, his voice was rough. “I apologise for your involvement. It was not intentional. I apologise for my behaviour I… forgot myself. I won’t let either occur again.”

He started to shift, planning to beat a hasty retreat, but Tony grabbed Loki’s wrist in a light hold. The mage froze.

“You could have just asked me, if you wanted a date.”

For a moment, Loki didn’t seem to breathe, but then he raised his head and Tony was staring into green eyes filled with a maelstrom of emotions.

His voice was quiet and pained, “I prefer to avoid rejection, Anthony.”

And that just wouldn’t do.

“You’d be surprised at the answer you’d get.” 

Loki didn’t look like he believed it, so Tony decided to add a bit more proof. He tugged at Loki’s arm while also sidling closer. He pressed himself against Loki until they were chest to chest. He could feel the mage’s startled gasp. 

He just kept smiling and tilted his head up in open invitation. Shock was prevalent on Loki’s face, but he still didn’t hesitate to bring his lips back down.

This kiss was exactly like the dreams. Tony’s brought his arms around Loki’s neck, pulling him down further and Loki’s arms came around Tony’s waist, holding him in a possessive grip that Tony melted into.

It was _perfect_ but it didn’t seem to last long enough, and Tony regretted having to pull back for air. But, he lingered close; tucking his head against Loki’s neck and nuzzling, the way he knew the mage liked.

Loki shuddered and his grip on Tony momentarily tightened. It made Tony smile.

“Anthony,” Loki began, and Tony felt anticipation fill him. Loki’s fingers started to run over his skin, a hint of awe in every movement. “May I take you to dinner?”

“You absolutely can,” Tony answered.

He felt Loki relax in response, going completely languid even if he never let Tony go. He also felt Loki’s smile as it was pressed against his hair in a kiss. It made happiness burst through Tony’s chest and he snuggled even further into Loki’s arms.

All and all, Tony was pretty happy to be wrong.

Because the likelihood of a real-life kiss followed by a date and some sex? _Certain_.


End file.
